


Between Spies

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Flirting on the job like the professionals they are, James Bond AU, M/M, Obligatory Spy Fic™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You flatter me,” Arthur laughs, high on the thrill of escape, bloodlust singing in his veins. “You’re not so bad, yourself.”</p><p>“A compliment! I’m not sure if that counts for anything, given that it was issued by an incorrigible charmer.” Merlin presses closer to him, avoiding another bullet, and Arthur breathes in sharply. “Or so I’ve heard. Casanova Pendragon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Spies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Matriaya, inspired by Lizardspot’s fantastic [Merlin in a James Bond AU](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/279699.html) art. There're plenty of spy AU fics out there, but I just had to give it a shot. (wide, shit-eating grin)

“Hurry up, you cad,” Merlin urges him on breathlessly, hooking a foot around the climbing rope and snapping himself securely in place. “Those bastards are hot on our heels already as is!”

Arthur flashes him a smirk, looks out the window and sees miles and miles of dazzling lights around them. Also, a terribly long way to fall. But he never doubts; there is no room for doubt when it comes to being Arthur Pendragon. “All in good time. You’re really no good at this spy business, are you, Emrys?”

A tinny snap echoes in the room as Arthur fixes the rope in place, gives a tentative pull. He can almost sense rather than see Merlin’s scowl in the darkness.

“I’ll have you know, just because I’m new…” Merlin warns, and Arthur would bet a tenner on how his chin’s probably jutting out now in indignation, cheekbones thrown into sharp relief with the light seeping in from outside.

“Yes, all right.” Arthur senses working with Merlin would provide him many an amusing scenario to laugh at in times to come. Their first mission together, and they’ve not really managed to stop bickering except when they were in company or facing situations that required dire concentration. “You do have such sensibilities, I apologise for offending you, my lady,” he mocks, darting out a hand without warning to pull Merlin close to him as he crouches on the window sill, and jumps.

“What did you just call me—” Merlin sputters, but whatever he wants to say is cut off when someone shoots at them from a helicopter, a bullet narrowly missing one of his too-large ears that Arthur is quickly finding to be rather endearing. Merlin lets out an enraged hiss, and the next thing Arthur knows his eyes are gold and some poor unfortunate bloke’s hurtling down to his death from thousands of miles above ground.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Arthur remarks warily, and turns his attention downwards as another sniper with a death wish attempts to gun them down from a lower floor. A few quick shots and there’s another one down for the count.

“Not bad at all,” Merlin drawls, one arm tight around the rope as he continues to shoot out bizarre jets of flame from the palms of his hands, all but incinerating the enemies out for their blood around them. “Shouldn’t have expected anything less from the top agent of our time, eh?”

“You flatter me,” Arthur laughs, high on the thrill of escape, bloodlust singing in his veins. “You’re not so bad, yourself.”

“A compliment! I’m not sure if that counts for anything, given that it was issued by an incorrigible charmer.” Merlin presses closer to him, avoiding another bullet, and Arthur breathes in sharply. “Or so I’ve heard, Casanova Pendragon.”

“Am I so infamous you’d refuse a compliment from me in such a fashion? I’m wounded,” Arthur says almost-sadly, and he suspects Merlin would’ve probably felt a little twinge of sympathy at that if not for the smile that belies his words.

“You could find other ways to pay me a compliment,” Merlin grins, all mischief and mayhem, and his voice is low against Arthur’s ear even as he blasts the hinges off a window another hapless assassin was hanging off of. “They do say actions speak much louder than words,  _Arthur_.”

Well, fuck him blind, but his name on Merlin’s lips is quite possibly the sexiest thing he’s ever heard. “I’ll hold you to that,” he replies in kind, and his wink is the only warning Merlin gets before he moves in to kiss him, amidst the gunshots and brilliant city lights.

Things are just beginning to get interesting.


End file.
